


Persona 2 headcanons, some Persona 3 headcanons, other Persona lore analysis

by RoundPi



Category: Persona 2, Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:38:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoundPi/pseuds/RoundPi
Summary: Like the title says, these are just my thoughts and headcanons.





	Persona 2 headcanons, some Persona 3 headcanons, other Persona lore analysis

Maya used to have thoughts of suicide. Instead of accepting her shadow, she just changes her viewpoint on life. She has a reason to live. Her friends. No more forcing herself to “think positive”. 

  * That explains the slap she gave to the cosplayer. 



Childhood Love triangle: Jun + Lisa -> Tatsuya -> Maya 

  * Maya is oblivious until Tatsuya spells it out after the Lisa shadow fight. 
  * Maya is less oblivious in Eternal Punishment. (Nyarlathotep might have done something.) She’s also more quiet and reserved, while Tatsuya is less quiet and less stoic. 
  * Lisa may subconsciously have feelings for Eikichi. Her shadow knows that. It’s more embarrassing than the common crush on the popular Tatsuya. Lisa hides it behind Tatsuya and her banter with Eikichi. Is that why she’s “clingy” to Tatsuya? Identity without another half. That’s why she’s was mad if Tatsuya chooses Eikichi. It’s rubbing salt on a wound. Also Kozy. She and Ulala would make great friends. 
  * Fans dislike her because she took advantage of Tatsuya when he’s vulnerable, sleeping in the Air Raid Shelter and the kiss before leaving to the new reality. 
  * Or fans are annoyed by her crush. ~~I understand that.I had also hate seeing myself in characters like her. But this is Tatsuya. Can you blame her? All members of the Tatsuya fanclub are now called Ginkos. _#ForeverAnAnnoyingGinko_ ~~
  * Ignoring a this flaw, Lisa is actually a good character. 
  * After an epiphany, Lisa hangs out with the team more and banter less with Eikichi less. She wants to get over her crush, a sign of maturity. 
  * Side story: She said she wants to be kind and caring like Maya, Tatsuya, and Jun. What she really meant is a change in personality. She learn she shouldn’t change herself for one person. She wouldn’t be Lisa. She wouldn’t be true to herself or her lover. 
  * Jun warns Tatsuya about accidentally leading people on. 



Young Tatsuya refuse to call Maya big sis, because he doesn’t like older siblings. 

Gas Chamber (after it becomes a real band) made Mass Destruction in-universe. Makoto is a fan. 

The reason for P3 vocal-heavy soundtrack - Makoto’s headphone things. 

Where is Nameless and the singing lady in P3? Is the Velvet Room music a recording now? Were they at the battle with Nyx? Did they disappear after that? 

If there’s ever a movie/anime based on P2, Eikichi would be the one to steal the Mass Destruction theme like Yu did. 

The P3 protags may have a small connection to the P2 protags. Maybe the devs are messing with us. Lore-wise, is there a reason why there’s no FeMC in P4 and P5? But we have the non-protags, Marie and Kasumi instead? Hmm… No?... Maybe not… :( 

Unlike Yu and the kuudere Makoto, Tatsuya is a bit of a tsundere. Maya likes to break Tatsuya’s stoicism, because she thought it was cute. 

Maya is like Mary, like Makoto is like Jesus. _parallelism~~~_

Jun and Tatsuya agreed to protect Maya. Tatsuya has feeling for her. Jun sees her as a better parent. They get along well. Jun developed feelings for Tatsuya, which young Jun misinterprets (because sheltered and it was 1999) as being each other’s clone. 

Young Tatsuya values the time he spent with Maya in the shrine. He was even glad to be there until _that_ event happened. 

In the shrine, young Tatsuya used his lighter to see in the dark. But Maya says it’s a bad idea because the shrine is wooden. 

Sudou used Tatsuya’s lighter to burn down the shrine. 

Tatsuya broke down when he sees Maya dying again, this time for real. ~~Does that count as a headcanon?~~

Tatsuya was never more close to a group of friends. He doesn’t get along with his brother. Maya has co-workers and a roommate. Lisa resolved things with her friends, who were more open to her than Tatsuya initially was. Eikichi had bandmates and was the Boss of Cuss High. Forgetting is more painful for Tatsuya. 

Tatsuya’s sin/the Other Side caused the Dark Hour and other shadow-y phenomena. 

Maya’s death destroyed the world. Makoto’s death saves it by destroying the Dark Hour. _~~cuz parallelism~~_

Sun and moon motif. (You know me, I’m a sucker for symbolism.^^) 

After fixing it, demons broke Tatsuya’s bike, so he has to walk like everyone else. 

  * Alternatively, everyone rented scooters. 



Without the school uniform, many people thought the Suou brothers are twins. 

Tatsuya tries hard to be an adult/independent. (Somewhat canon) 

  * Meanwhile, Maya doesn’t know _how_ to adult. That’s why the writers made her part of the IS team. 
  * That’s why Tatsuya smiled at Mr. Bunbun at the Air Raid Shelter. You don’t have to force yourself to be an adult. 



Maya likes being nice to people. Yukino warns Maya it might be interpreted as flirting. 

Unlike the IS cast, the EP party has a plan, we can’t rely on the “police”, we can rely on other human beings. No one is completely bad, Just like no one is completely perfect. (Remember Guido’s last words. He wasn’t all bad.) 

In EP, in interfering and enjoying the suffering he caused, he, foreshadowed by Baofu, becomes more “human”(the one Nyarlathotep describes) and less god-like (being more of an observer). This is Nyarlathotep’s downfall. He’s defeated by 5 adults who knew more about humanity and its flaws more than he. People learn from their mistakes. Compare the final battle if IS to EP’s. Maturity and heroic resolve beats hate and vengeance. 

The Velvet Room attendants are all parts of Philemon (He was “weakened” in P2:EP, probably from time traveling / alternate world shenanigans. So he splits himself). But they don’t know that they have the ability to split into separate people and turn into a butterfly. The “main”/“original”/“true” Philemon is the butterfly fluttering around the save points. 

Tatsuya, Jun, Lisa, and Eikichi briefly held the Universe arcana in the end of IS, or at least its precursor. 

The Demon Painter created the Wild Card. 

  * Here’s a elaborate version of the above theory: Remember the “Jokers” in EP. Remember the party sending them to the Velvet Room. Remember that the Demon Painter can paint Tarot Cards, except for the Fool. Between P2 and P3, the Demon Painter is trying to find a way to paint a Fool Tarot Card. In doing so, he created the Wild Card, by purifying the “Joker personas” processing its victims. 



Jun used to (or still does) have the Fool Arcana. Remember his Joker phase and that his “ancestor persona” is part of the Fool Arcana. 

The Wild Card helps you with Social Links. It somehow increases your charisma. 

Just an observations but… When Tatsuya invaded enemy territory in EP, he acts like he’s invincible and went on some power trip, instead of thinking about something like… _“memeto mori”._

P2 is a coming of age story. No doubt about it. 

A lot of people in the world are suffering as much as Tatsuya, even if it’s at a smaller scale, it’s still just as personal. 

  * The pain of letting go. 



We are connected by ~~a sea of souls~~ this ocean. What exactly this means, we may never know. 

But we can guess :D (see below) 

In P3, Aigis houses the soul of the other protagonist. That's why Aigis can gain Orpheus and the Wild Card. 

  * Minako, for the Mythology Gag. Personality wise, she's the sun to Minato's moon. 
  * Aigis, because of her urge to protect both protagonists. In the end, Aigis cannot prevent their fate in the end of _The Journey_. 



Or an alternate theory: FeMC reset the timeline and put Door-kun in her place. All her friends forgetting about her. FeMC’s ending is not like the Answer. “Worse than dead – forgotten. But even worse than forgotten – bringing her friend down with her” 

The Great Seal covers the hole to the Other Side. _#ThanksTatsuya_


End file.
